


Space Murder

by ami_ven



Series: Highly Classified [5]
Category: NCIS, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: writerverse, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 19:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4031266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“DiNozzo.  Don’t touch <i>anything</i>.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Space Murder

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" challenge (write a crossover)

“DiNozzo,” snapped Gibbs, the moment they’d stepped though the wormhole from Colorado into the Ancient city of Atlantis. “Don’t touch _anything_.”

Tony gestured with the heavy evidence kits he was carrying. “Who, me, boss?”

“Guys!” said McGee, who was looking around like a kid in a candy store. “Can you feel that?”

As soon as he said it, Gibbs realized he could, a low-level _something_ in the back of his mind.

“That would be the Ancient tech,” said a man in an Atlantis uniform, coming down the steps from the level above— Gibbs recognized him from their briefing as Dr. Rodney McKay, the expedition’s chief scientist. “I assume you got the gene therapy? People with a natural gene don’t seem to notice it until we point it out to them.”

“Some of us just don’t talk as much as others,” said a second man, Air Force Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard, ranking military officer. “Welcome to Atlantis, Agent Gibbs. I wish it could have been under better circumstances.”

“Circumstances are what they are,” said Gibbs. “We’re here to investigate a murder.”

“Okay,” said Sheppard. “I’ll let you get to it. We’ve got places set up for you to work. The airmen will take your gear there, and your personal stuff to the guest quarters.”

“Good,” said Gibbs. “Landry said you’d have people here to assist.”

Sheppard nodded. “I’ve got people assigned, but we can get you anything or anyone else you need. The body’s already been moved to our morgue. Dr. Mallard, Dr. Biro will be happy to show you the way.”

Ducky passed his suitcase to a waiting airman and aimed a charming smile at the woman who joined them, who had to be Biro. “Lead the way, doctor,” he said.

They were halfway down the corridor when Gibbs said, “Palmer,” and the assistant ME hurried to join them.

“Miss Sciuto, there’s a lab ready for you,” Sheppard continued. “Rodney can show you the way there, but you’ll be working with Dr. Zelenka.”

“McGee, go with her,” added Gibbs, and the younger agent nodded, “Yes, boss.”

“The rest of you can come with me to the crime scene,” said Sheppard. “It’s out on the South Pier, this way.” He paused. “I should let you know, Agent Gibbs, that I’m the one who found the body, out on my run yesterday morning.”

“Anyone else with you?” Tony asked.

“Ronon. Specialist Ronon Dex, of Sateda.”

Bishop frowned. “Wait. An alien?”

“Technically, _we’re_ the aliens,” said Sheppard. “Sateda is here in Pegasus, and they were here first.”

“Aliens,” muttered Bishop. “I’m not sure I can get used to this.”

“Chin up, New-Probie,” Tony said, patting her shoulder. “We’ve got a space murder to solve!”

“We’re not in space, DiNozzo,” said Gibbs.

“C’mon, boss,” his senior field agent protested. “I know a Marine’s dead— I have respect, I promise— but I can just _feel_ all this shiny space stuff just begging for me to come out and play with—”

Gibbs reached up and smacked him. “Solve the case, DiNozzo. Then, maybe, you can go out and play.”

Tony squared his shoulders, but he was smiling. “Yes, boss.”

THE END


End file.
